The Blood of Olympus-My Take
by ihatejasongrace
Summary: I AM DELETING THIS STORY, SINCE ITS NOT GOING TO WELL. JUST LETTINGYOU KNOW. WILL BE DELETED AFTER LIKE,ONE WEEK OR SOMETHING.
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS this is my first time writing a fan fic hope you like it. Btw please comment if you want me to continue the BoO . you can also tell me ideas for new chapters. IWILL GIVE A SHOUTOUT TO ANYONE WHO HELPS ME!

Love ihatejasongrace

P.S. I read the SoN by starglow13, and it was AWSOME you guys should totes read it.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, my first fanfic… please review! (And sorry about it being late… I will try to update every other day)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO or HoO, I would be at my mansion in Hawaii right now.**

PERCY

PERCY LOOKED AROUND the table. Five certain demigods stared at him and Annabeth, with their mouths open. He had just finished explaining what had happened to them in Tartarus. Finally, Leo broke the silence. "Well, um, great story, but I really have to get back to my Archimedes sphere" he said as he rushed out. "Yeah, it's Piper and my turn to guard" said Hazel. One by one, they all filed out of the room. Percy stood at the railing, not believing he actually got out of Hell alive. Suddenly, there was a huge POOF! And in Percy's hands two huge snakes entwined around a caduceus appeared. He yelped in surprise, dropping it on the floor. _Seriously Percy, that's the second time you've dropped us _said a female voice in his head. _Do you have any rats? You never bring us rat _a raspy male voice complained. "George? Martha?" asked Percy. "Talking snakes" replied Frank. "You know talking snakes?'' _Oh! Percy is the ONLY demigod who actually bothers to talk to us! _said Martha. "Where's Hermes?" asked Percy. _Oh, you know, having headaches, shouting random stuff- _George cut Martha off_ -not feeding us_

_Any way, _said Martha angril_y, we are here to deliver a package to you. _

_I'm not, Martha is. The only reason I'm on this stinking ship is because my butt is stuck to the same metal pole as Big Mouth._

_Shut up!_

_She's touching me!_

"What did you say about my ship?!" shouted Leo angrily.

"Stop it, both of you" said Percy. "Now where's this package you told me about?"

Martha opened her mouth really wide, and a light blue package appeared in his hands.

_Well, we should be going now_, said Martha. _Need to deliver a message to Persephone._

And with another POOF! they were gone. "What in Hades' name was that?" asked Jason. "Those were George and Martha, the two snakes on Hermes' Caduceus" answered Percy. "Now let's find out what this package is"

**Suspense! Sorry for the short chapter, as it is my first time writing a fanfic. But, please review!**

**And poll: Who do you want dead and how? I might just add your idea to the story!**

**Peace out, peeeps**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, as it's the first time im writing a Fanfic. To answer a few reviews:**

**Goddess TimTam: I like idea no.2 and MIGHT just include a goddess of shiny things.**

**Jgracehater135: I get A's in Language Arts, so don't fret. (as you see I used the word FRET instead of worry)**

**Katniss: Say it.**

**Me: why? Your not even in this story**

**Katniss: I just want everyone to now your not so awesome. **

**Me: fine. I do not own anything, except for Sarah. Happy?**

**Katniss: No. You still owe me five bucks**

JASON

JASON WAS TOTALLY surprised when the package turned out to be a watch. I mean, who gives watches out to people by psychotic snakes? Obviously some psychotic person. "It's a watch" said Jason when Percy opened the package. "Who in there right mind would give you a watch?" Suddenly, there was a huge BOOM that rocked the ship "WHAT THE-"Leo started yelling, until he was cut off by a woman. "WHO IN THERE RIGHT MND? I GAVE THAT WATCH YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE MIDGETS!" "Um, who exactly are you?" asked Piper. "WHO AM I?! I AM THE GREAT GODDESS SARAH! GODDESS OF DOORKNOBS AND SHINY THIGNS!" the goddess replied. **A/N Sarah is an OC. Thanks to Goddess TimTam, since it was, like, the best review. **"Sarah? What kind of goddess is called Sarah? And why did you give us the watch? And could you please stop yelling?" demanded Jason. "Do you always ask this many questions?" asked Sarah. "And to answer your Question, I was a daughter of Vulcan that got turned into a goddess for inventing the gear, this watch can turn back time, but ONLY ONCE, and I did stop yelling. Now, ta-ta!" she disappeared with a flash of purple light. "That was weird" said Piper. "Agreed. Whoever heard of a goddess of shiny things?" answered Annabeth. Jason looked out towards the land below them. He wondered what it would be like, to be a normal mortal, enjoying the summer, hanging out with his friends (especially Piper) and not saving the world every other day.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. Reviews are greatly appreciated! AND if I get 15 reviews, I will realease a crossover story dedicated to my awesome reviwers.**

**K**

**Katniss: your just saying that to get more reviews**

**Me: Go shoot some birds.**


	4. Chapter 3: Leo

**Hello my awesome readers!**

**Once again here is another update. I'm sorry for the short and crappy chapters before and the long update. And I will try to update like, every 5 reviews or something, and soon in will write a fanfiction about Maximum Ride. Plus you have halfway reached the 10 review goal for the crossover. Whoops, I just spoiled the surprise. And now I will include a dedication for each chapter! I will give a question at the END of each chapter or whoever gives the nicest comment. Question: Who else thinks that Percy is going to die but will throw toilet paper all over RR's house if that happens? **

**DISCLAIMER: do I have to do this every chapter?**

**Note: neoneagle, I can't indent on my old, old computer so sorry.**

**Dedication: ANYONE WHO IS R&RING! I 3 YOU GUYS!**

**Chapter 3: LEO  
**LEO WAS VERY, very angry. Just two freaking hours ago, his deck had been attacked by stymphalian birds, a near-sighted neon pink sea monster and a flock of pigeons that liked the clean, clean deck of his baby.

"YOU SONS OF A BUNNY!" he yelled shaking his wii remotes at the sky while wading through wads of pigeon poop, trying to get to the mess hall. "Hey Leo, where_ did_ you go when you were catapulted off the ArgoII?" Asked Annabeth when he walked in. That struck him like she slapped his face. He thought about the warm smell of cinnamon, a beautiful girl with brown hair calling him names.

"Leo…LEO! EARTH TO REPAIR BOY!" yelled Piper, jolting him out of his daydreams.

"Um… I got stranded on an island and my dad sent a magical raft that carried me to Malta where my peeps here found me!" he said throwing his arms in the air. Then he noticed Annabeth and Percy's expressions. Annabeth was one of shock while Percy had a sad look in his eyes. _Then_ he realized that that was pretty much the same excuse Percy had use when _he_ got back from Ogygyia.** A/N that's how you spell Ogygyia right?**

Leo averted Percy and Annabeth's gaze and started to eat his taco.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/LINE BREAK\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Leo stood at the mainmast, staring at the stars, trying to identify some constellations. There was one he couldn't figure out. It looked like a huntress, but there were no huntress constellations that he had heard of.

"You went to Calypso, didn't you?" a quiet voice asked behind him. He turned around to see… the one and only Percy Jackson. Man, he had heard so many stories about this guy that Leo wouldn't be surprise if he had his own book. Make that a _series_. He came and stood beside Leo and stared at the huntress' constellation. He looked like he new that girl and shared some good and bad memories of her. He probably did.

"Yeah, I went to Calypso's. Why did you leave her?' Percy turned his eyes towards Leo.

"Why did _you_ leave her?" he asked.

"I left her promising I would come back for her." He replied, staring into those startling green eyes.

"The only reason I left her was because…because of everything. I guess my life was so messed up that I couldn't believe that my life could be so perfect, _literally_ living in paradise with an awesome girl, and, also, because of some, ah, _incident _that happened right before I went to Ogygyia, when I blew up Mount ."

"You _what_? ... Never mind. But I'm gonna get her back, if it's the last thing I do." He replied stubbornly.

Percy shrugged. "No man finds Ogygyia twice. But I believe that you can do it, Leo. Wow, I'm starting to sound like Justin Bieber" he laughed.

Gears started whirring in Leo head. "Maybe I _can_ get her back, but I will need you help Fish Face." He said with a smirk. "Now I need to set course for some is land near Greece." He said, searching on his MacBook. "Festus, set course for Crete."


	5. Chapter 4: Leo

**Okay… NEW CHAPTER! I didn't update for a while because I was abducted by aliens, and I had to Heimlich my brother out of a lion, and then I had to meet Sadie Kane for a shopping trip (you do not wanna know what she does when she is angry) and… I'm not convincing you am I? Well to make up for it here is an awesome chapter **

**Question: What is the name of the titan that gave humans fire (according to the Greek Myth)?**

**Chappy Dedicated to: ravenpaw### I forgot what the numbers were, sorry **

LEO

LEO MISSED THE screaming, violent satyr. Sure, he was annoying and had a bad taste of music and annoying and war-crazed and annoying, but nobody's perfect. At least he could fly the ship, and hold of at least 3 monsters at a time. He was busy thinking about Coach Hedge and Calypso and his plan when he saw _it_. Think of a huge spa on the middle of the island. It was HUGE. White-and-glass walls, people having fun everywhere, and NO MoNsTeRs!

_No Leo Valdez, you are not going to a spa in the middle of your duty!_ He commanded himself.

_Hot tubs, clean clothes, and no troubles. Take a vacation… All of you need it._ His mind told himself.

"Alright, alright you convinced me!" he said accidentally out loud.

"Yo Leo, you feeling okay, or do you have a loose screw?" Jason, who was on watch duty, chuckled.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Whaddya say 'bout going to a SPA?

"Don't get it. What kind of joke- Never mind." He said as he gazed over the stern with his mouth open like a nutcracker's. **AN: I'm not good with shipspeak. Thar she blows!** **Spa ahoy!**

Leo just smiled. Then it was wiped of his face when he saw the dragon. Leo just stood there, staring. What was the best word used to describe it…_beautiful_. Yes. The large golden dragon was beautiful. But what concerned him most was that he'd seen this dragon before.

"Leo! It's the dragon from Medea's mall!" Jason whisper-yelled.

"Realized dat. Got it covered. Festus, look at that fine-looking dragon over there. Can you incinerate it?" Leo asked his trusty, metal dragon head. Sure enough, Festus sent it to Tartarus. Probably was jealous of it having a body.

"LEO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! THAT'S CIRCE'S ISLAND YOU DOLT!" Annabeth's voice yelled at him. He turned around, but all there was was a startled looking Jason.

"A-A-Annabeth? Where the hell are you?" he asked the air.

"Oh, sorry" said Annabeth as she materialized out of thin air, holding a baseball cap like she just took it off from her head. "Invisibility hat. Gift from mom. Not working before. Saved my life a couple 'o times." She answered. _CREEAAAAKK._

"Hello my dears. How would you like to be turned into guinea pigs?" a voice asked as someone appeared on board.

**Cliffhangers! I love it when I do it to other people, but hate it when the do it to me. And I would like to ask you, has someone read a decent story on the net? Well, see you at the next chapter!**


End file.
